Pleine Lune, Remus et Tonks
by Dinou
Summary: quand Tonks décide de montrer à Remus qu’il n’est pas aussi dangereux qu’il le croit.


**Titre **: Pleine Lune, Remus et Tonks

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: romance

**Pairing **: nymphadora Tonks, Remus lupin

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé **: quand Tonks décide de montrer à Remus qu'il n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'il le croit.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre de la reprise de tous les défis sur la communauté LJ « remus_and_tonks », thème : « pleine lune » et « la cabane hurlante »

**Nombre de mots **: 1674

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Remus se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante, seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver en sécurité pendant la pleine lune. Depuis l'évasion de la prison sorcière de Sirius, il avait pris l'habitude de se transformer dans la cave du 12 Square Grimmauld, mais maintenant il ne le pouvait. Pourquoi ? Il serait plus juste de dire à cause de qui. Nymphadora Tonks. Cette jeune femme était une perpétuelle source d'étonnement pour Remus.

Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Q.G. lors de la première réunion de la jeune femme au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais avec le temps, la simple amitié commençait à se transformer en flirt, et le flirt en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Et si au début Remus s'était senti flatté, il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il prenait des risques en laissant la jeune femme « s'approcher » trop près de lui. Il avait du mal à lui résister, malgré ce que pensait Sirius. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il se laisse aller auprès d'une femme et que même si Nymphadora était sa cousine, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais Remus avait érigé autour de lui trop de barrières et de règles pour les transgresser.  
Alors, pendant un moment, sans lui révéler pourquoi, Remus avait essayé de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne devait rien se passer entre eux, notamment à cause de la différence d'âge qui existait entre eux. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, pour elle ça ne semblait qu'une broutille. Alors il avait dû lui dire pour sa lycanthropie. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit avec grand naturel « _Oui, et alors ? _». Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait des doutes sur ce sujet depuis des semaines, mais quelle n'avait pas osé l'aborder avec lui de peur que ce dernier s'éloigne d'elle, comme il essayait de le faire, et que de toute façon ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. L'entrée d'un Sirius en colère contre son elfe de maison avait « sauvé » ce cher Remus, qui ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, et qui commençait à se demander si se jeter dans les bras de la jeune Nymphadora ne serait pas merveilleux.

Alors depuis ce jour, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rester seul avec elle dans une pièce, et venait se transformer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle était cependant très têtue, et continuait de lui envoyer des hiboux, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de ses nouvelles vu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui parler.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Remus, ce n'était pas seulement de la blesser, mais surtout c'était qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, même trop selon les standards qu'il avait mis en place. Toutes les nuits il rêvait d'elle, quand il permettait à son esprit de vagabonder, automatiquement des images de la jeune auror s'imposaient à lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était en train de tomber amoureux de la merveilleuse et pétillante Nymphadora.

Toutefois Remus refusait de laisser son cœur le diriger, seul son cerveau était aux commandes. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se devait de garder ses distances avec Nymphadora.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabane hurlante. Il ôta ses vêtements, but sa potion Tue-Loup qui lui permettrait de garder ses esprits pendant sa transformation, et entendit le moment fatidique où il perdrait son aspect humain.

Une fois transformé, il se mit dans un coin et comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune, il posa ses yeux sur cet astre rond qui le changeait en bête une fois par mois.

Des bruits au-dehors lui firent dresser les oreilles. Il avait l'habitude des bruits des animaux qui habitaient la forêt alentour, mais ce n'était ni un rongeur, ni un centaure, ni qui que ce soit des habitants de la forêt. Il se glissa vers la fenêtre, et jeta un œil au dehors. Puis il prit une profonde respiration et une odeur particulière vint lui chatouiller la truffe. Odeur qu'il connaissait, mais une odeur qui n'aurait pas dû être présente à cet endroit.

Puis il la vit, avec ses cheveux roses et son incomparable sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là ? Il ne lui avait rien dit de l'endroit où il se transformait pour justement éviter ce genre d'évènement. Remus connaissait un chien qui allait y laisser des poiles quand il rentrerait le lendemain.

Nymphadora entra dans la maison et plus elle se rapprochait, et plus Remus se tapissait dans l'ombre espérant qu'elle parte.

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher Remus, je sais que tu es là. » dit-elle alors.

Remus ne put retenir un grondement, et il se rendit alors compte que c'était lui donner la preuve qu'il était bien là.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et la jeune femme passer sa tête.

« Coucou c'est moi. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Comme Sirius est coincé au Q.G. et que tu as décidé de ne plus t'y transformer, pour Merlin sait quelle raison, j'ai décidé de venir te tenir compagnie. Comme ça la nuit passera plus vite pour toi enfin, si tu survis à mon bavardage, selon Sirius je peux être extrêmement tuante ! »

Remus lui répondit en lui envoyant une de ses chaussures au visage, qu'elle évita.

« Je vois… » dit Nymphadora. « Je me doutais que tu ne sauterais pas de joie en me voyant ici, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de me jeter tes affaires aux visages, ce n'est pas très poli, et je sais que tu as pris la potion Tue-Loup, donc n'essaie pas de me faire peur, ça ne marchera pas ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle vit cependant une interrogation dans son regard et elle sut quelle question il aurait voulu lui poser.

« Si tu n'avais pas pris ta potion, tu m'aurais attaqué il y a un moment, tu n'aurais pas attendu que je vienne à toi. Tout du moins, d'après ce que m'a dit ce cher Sirius. » finit-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol à quelques pas de Remus.

Remus essaya de réprimer une envie de gronder, il allait perdre son meilleur ami dès le lendemain, c'était officiel.

« Ne lui en veut pas, ça fait des jours que je le harcèle, il a seulement fini par céder. Et encore il a tenu beaucoup mieux que certains. »

Mouais… ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de faire courir Patmol sur 3 pattes à partir du lendemain.

« Écoute Remus » reprit Tonks, « tu es convaincu d'être trop dangereux pour moi à cause de ta lycanthropie, et le seul moyen pour moi de te prouver le contraire c'est d'être là. Et s'il devait arriver quelque chose cette nuit, et bien j'en serais la seule responsable vu que je suis ici en toute connaissance de cause. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne m'arrivera rien et… et… je ne supporte pas de te savoir seul ici… depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments envers toi, je ne dors plus les nuits de pleine lune, je me fais tellement de soucis. Jusqu'à présent tu les passais au Q.G., et je savais que Sirius était avec toi, alors j'étais rassurée. Mais maintenant que tu les passes seul dans cette maison sordide, je ne dors plus. Alors quitte à ne pas dormir, autant en profiter pour passer du temps avec toi, au moins, là, je sais que tu vas bien. »

Remus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir aux paroles de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa raison commençait à faiblir et que son cœur était à deux doigts de faire un coup d'état pour se retrouver aux commandes.

Remus sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tonks dans son pelage, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui pendant qu'elle parlait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à être assise à côté de lui, ses bras encerclant une de ses pâtes, sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas dangereux. Et je suis sûre qu'on n'a pas dû te le dire souvent, mais tu as le poil très doux, c'est très confortable comme oreiller, et chaud. Au moins, l'hiver tu ne dois pas avoir froid, je suis rassurée. »

Remus lâcha un soupire. En effet, on ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle devait partir, il devait trouver un moyen de la faire quitter cet endroit, même si elle avait l'air de se sentir en sécurité, elle ne l'était pas.

Il toucha de sa truffe les cheveux de la jeune femme, espérant lui faire lever les yeux et qu'elle comprendrait d'elle-même en se plongeant dans son regard qu'il voulait qu'elle parte. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Remus se pencha un peu plus et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, ses bras fermement crochetés à sa patte. Son souffle était régulier, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait l'air bien endormie contre lui alors qu'il n'était pas humain.

Remus lâcha un autre soupire. Il ne parviendrait pas à la faire partir de là. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Il ne l'admettrait sûrement pas devant elle, mais sa présence lui faisait du bien, il n'était pas seul dans la cabane, hanté par ses souvenirs et avec cette pleine lune qui lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'est plus tout à fait humain.

Il la sentit frissonner, elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir chaud. Il tendit une patte pour se saisir de sa veste qu'il mit comme il put sur la jeune femme.

Et il entendit un murmure, un murmure qui, il le savait, hanterait ses nuits de pleine lune à l'avenir:

« Je t'aime Remus. »

**Fin.**

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette séance de rattrapage ?

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
